Xan 10 Omniverse
by HVulpes2.0
Summary: After Halloween, Xander gets something which changes everything. By changing Xander into alien heroes!
1. Chapter 1

Xan 10: Omniverse  
Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Cartoon Network/Man of Action and Josh Whedon/WB/UPN . All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Ben 10 or Buffy the Vampire Slayer Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Uses dialogue from the second season episode "Halloween". Thank you very much.

Xan 10

Buffy was looking at Xander, the day after Halloween in the Library. Or rather the large alien made of diamond like material which Xander had turned into using his watch, which was in reality an alien artifact. Which could turn him into aliens, with superpowers. Buffy blinked a few times and say, "What?"

"Seems some how I retained not only many of the memories of Ben Tennyson, Wielder of the Omnitrix... but got some kind of advance version of the Omnitrix." said the crystal man in a deep voice, at the trio collected there.

"Advance version? What makes this... Omnitrix device different from a normal version of the same?" asked Giles, as he was cleaning his glasses.

"It's like someone took the real Omnitrix merged it with the Ultimatrix Evolution features but without the bugs." Seeing the confusions of the people before him, he explained the feature, "It takes a same of a lifeforms DNA, then runs a simulation where the alien is place in a world wide war for millions of year till their DNA begins to evolve the most powerful combat form of that alien. From what I know about it. Which is frightening given some of the aliens in this thing" continued Xander as he finally timed out and return to his human base form.

"How power could a bunch of alien be? Diamond Guy looks good, but little grey men don't look that strong." answered Buffy in a flip manner.

"Celestialsapien for example. I have Ben's memories from when he used his version of it, Alien X, to create a nearly exact copy of hi universe when it was accidentally destroyed by the Anihilaarg." The stunned silence was deafening from what was not said and the eyes widening in shock.

"Bloody Hell. You're literal a god. Unlimited ultimate power." The older man looked shocked and scared at the comment.

"Not unlimited. Celestialsapien have two conflicting persona, not including me when I become one, and there has to be agreement before Alien X can do anything. Even walking or talking. If they don't agree, Alien X is basically a statue. Ben knows a way around it, so now do I, but there's a risk I can become a statue for all eternity. So absolute but limited power. A tool of last resort since so many of the other aliens are more useful.

Of course the next powerful would be Atomix and his power over radiation as well as atomic power. So yeah." continued Xander as he pointed out the powers. The stunned silence continued, so he decided to break the ice.

"I also have monster aliens."

"Monster Aliens, like how is a monster alien different from an alien alien. Couldn't an alien be considered a monster? What would be the difference and why am I babbling." was the rapid response from the redheaded old friend of the new wielder of the Omnitrix.

"Because they are aliens which seemed based on ghosts, mummies, werewolves, frankensteins and... vampires." continued the dark haired younger man, hoping they would not notice the last part.

"Vampire? Alien Vampire? Mister Kill All Vampires? Burn them with fire? You can turn into an alien Vampire?" asked Buffy as she seemed to be smirking at the new as her shock at the other more powerful alien was lost. Willow was the same, but Giles was still serious.

"Can we see this... alien vampire? I am curious for reference between your new form and the traditional vampire we're familiar with." asked the Watcher, likely diving into his role.

"Okay. But be ready. Vladats have a great hunger for life force energies. Ben was able to control it for the most part, but there was a few slip ups. Especially in the beginning." He moved to his watch and pulled up the holographic interface and selected the alien. Hitting the raised platform, he said, "Whampire!"

The alien vampire had greenish-white skin and yellow fangs. A black and green jumpsuit, with a broad shoulder chest, black gloves with green fingers with sharp talons, green markings on the back suit and a green spiked mask. His head was large and featured green eyes like all of Xander's forms. His Omnitrix symbol was on the stomach.

He was also drooling.

"So much life force." spoke Xander as he looked at them.

"Xander, don't you dare. We are not Twinkies!" said Willow, as she gave her resolve face. Buffy and Giles tensed up, ready for a fight.

"Sorry. It's just my instincts. Like leaving Buffy in a mall with a seventy-five percent off sale." He had to pause for a minute as Buffy went to that mall in her head. Giles stopped that as he asked for more details.

"I have the power to fly, absorb and feed off the life force of other beings by sucking them, can create a sonic explosion, hung upside down like a bat, see the internal structure of beings and energies of beings, enhanced strength, and become a bat like being. But my greatest powers are my hypnotic eyes and my Corrupturas. " With that he spit out on. A small diamond like thing with horns and bat wings, as well as one eye. He then continued, "A Corruptura can take control of someone who's forehead it's attached to, to control their bodies. Their mind are aware and conscious but completely powerless to stop the control of their bodies. Basically they become my puppets. Also I am immune to all Vladat powers mind control powers."

"Weaknesses?"

"Sunlight, each other, a need to feed, can feed on Ectonurite or ghost aliens, my Corrupturas can break when I time out and they have to attach to work. If you're protected by a shield, like a force field or body mucus... it makes you immune. Also if you do enough damage, I can die. Unlike the undead." finished Xander as Whampire as he answered Giles''s question.

"Is there anything we can do about... this?" asked Willow, looking worried for Xander. He had also told them before on how people had seen the Omnitrix as a weapon and come after it.

"In all likelihood, no. Chaos magic made the Omnitrix, it may be impossible to unmake it. Assuming it wasn't made because of some greater evil being out there who could only be taken down if Xander has the Omnitrix. Or it could be as simple as having many more opponent for Buffy to train against. With his aliens and powers, Xander should be able to defeat many of the forces of darkness and give Buffy a hard workout. The latter could only increase her power as a Slayer.

The problem is either the world has enemies which could challenge Xander... or it will bring them here to balance it out. In which case, we will need it. My question is what could take on a superhero with powers challenging a god?" answered the librarian, as Xander wished it could as easy as when he hung Spike by his underwear.

It was a couple of days before school started from Halloween, when the female teens who were dealing with the supernatural entered, they looked for their male friend who had the alien device. When they saw him enter, it seemed like nothing much had happened. What had told them something had happened was the wide smile on his face.

Since they had a little time before class, Willow asked him, "Xander? What happened? That smile is making me think you're up to no good."

"Yeah, spill." continued Buffy as she asked him what was going on. He looked around as if to keep this quiet. Then he spoke to them.

"I am now a self-made emancipated young man. I managed to get the paper work started, getting my parents to sign off on it, and now I am under my own guardianship. It did help I am now financially secure." said Xander as he continued to smile at the thought of being out of his less then desirable parents.

"Financial secure?" asked Willow, as she looked at him.

"What superhero fiction fails to mention, most of the time, are the financial benefits of superpowers. Lots of ways to make money. For example, using time travel to get information of a rising stock or the result of game of chance are illegal. Building a supercomputer to compute those results, is not."

Buffy was shocked and not happy, "You shouldn't abuse your powers like that. It's wrong."

"It's partly abusing my powers, but it's for a good cause. Since fighting the forces of evil is going to get expensive, especially when we're going to use my same alien I used for profit to help you out. Ben had a devil of a time when his aliens kept destroying things accidentally. I would like to be able to have a source of income to pay for anything I break. Or anything a certain lovely blond slayer breaks. Medieval weaponry and ancient occult tomes don't grow on trees." was the answer the dark haired teen said as he pointed out the logical and even noble reasons to amass a fortune.

"It's great that you're thinking of using your money to help people, help us, help us help people. So what do I get the feeling..." reasoned Willow as she countered the reasoning.

"...That he's going to abuse his money too? I get that feeling too." continued the Slayer as pointed out a flaw.

"Cause it's true. There's nothing stopping a person from being noble and selfish at the same time. Much of the time it's called charity. Besides, who says I'm going to use my money alone. I'm willing to share my good fortune with my friends. Such as two lovely ladies, one a redhead and another a blond." He gave them a justification, as well as a bribe.

"Fine. So how did you make the fortune. Nothing illegal." asked Buffy as she decided she could accept the line of thought. Especially if they could help her get a cute outfit.

"Time travel, which allowed me to collect a number of antiques and store them for sale. Then I used that money to build a tech company, using slightly advance tech which may be just ten or so years ahead, to keep the money pumping. I also have a number of plans for asteroid mining for rare and expensive minerals for sale. That's just the top of my money making list I made. Well, the list which wasn't just listing Alien X over and over again. I am being care in using that alien." He stopped for a moment before turning to his backpack as he pulled out two boxes of something.

He passed them to the two women, "The latest of cell phone, smart phone technology. Based on what Grey Matter and Brainstorm believe phones will look like after studying current technology, in-progress development and parallel lines of future innovations. In the next ten years times that is. The newest and latest xPhones. It acts as a phone now, but once the network is up, it will be a mini touchscreen computer with multiple applications."

The phones vanished in seconds.

Xander continued, "Got my own place too. With some mods, like a danger room for Buffy and me to train in. Want to try it out after school?"

Later...

Giles was watching the training room from above with the computer controls being manned or womanned by Willow, given the tech illiterate and tech mastery of the two respectively. He had to admit the training programs were excellent in developing Buffy and now Xander's skills. All with relative minor injury for those involved. Just bruised and scratches.

Then came the training spars between Buffy and Xander new army of alternate identities. Like the one which he was using now for pure physical attacks, the red alien which was well named as Fourarms. Huge with small legs, four arms and eyes, red skin. All muscle. Strong enough to take hits from Buffy and hit her back. Gently from the look of it. Still Buffy was having a time trying to adapt to four arms on her opposition, since most of her foes having only two arms, or four limbs rather then six.

She tried to punch, and Fourarms managed to catch each hand. She kicked and a hand grabbed that. Meanwhile, as the Slayer was in one of the strangest locks known to man, Xander used his other hand to do annoying things. Flick her nose, poke her belly, tickle her. She was not please and was starting to loose her temper, trying to pull her held out body parts free from the lock.

He moved to the microphone which would broadcast to the training room before him, "Enough Xander or Fourarms. You've done a good job in neutralizing Buffy. Buffy, you're going to have to adapt to demons, or in this case aliens, with no standard humanoid forms. Instead of attacking straight forward, you should have attack his arms. Stun or break them, and he would be extremely limited for further forms of attack."

He was trying to teach his charge the best fighting skills for the situation she was in. Xander's variety would help with that. He saw Xander let Buffy go, the blond being back on the ground simmering with frustration. She called out, "I would have gotten him."

Giles answered, "Maybe, but you were closely matched. The fight would still end in a win for you fifty percent of the time. Which is good but we want to do better then winning half the time. Which is why you're training with Xander. So when the time comes, you will be ready to completely control the fight. Then you can seize the victory."

Buffy grumbled about losing, but the Watcher knew how his charge would begin to work to improve. If only to go from getting her butt kicked by the formerly powerless young man, to kicking his butt again. Of course, that just meant that they would have to train Xander to defeat her again. Or use another alien. Or use multiple aliens rapidly.

'The training will give her an advantage which other Slayers in the past would not have. An advantage which might allow her to live beyond the limits of normal Slayers. Xander may play the fool, or might even be one much of the time, but he realizes the facts. The better all of us are trained and equipped for the worse, the more likely we are to come home.

Buffy could take down most vampires with an old stake and nothing else. It's the all too common, uncommon foes which will endanger her life. Xander's aliens help. While especially Buffy but also myself disagree with Xander using his powers for gains, they do provide aid in ways we didn't before.

Xander is going to abuse him wealth, many people have their vices which they don't need which they still spend their money on. God knows how many rare books I would place in my library if I had a lot of disposable funds. Books I don't need.

He also knows money will make it easier for the girls and ourselves to keep safe. First responders like police and paramedics could do their jobs without funds, but it is easier with them. So too with the Watcher's council, even if I argue with what they provide us. Now we have a relatively independent source of resources. Which to quote him, Helps him protect his girls and the English gent too.

Still, Buffy's growing strength. Xander's aliens. A new source of great wealth. A streak of good luck. The question is what will happen when the other shoe drops?'

On a Higher Plane...

The image and form of god-like beings can not be comprehended by mere mortals. So lets suggest they take the form of two office workers in an office to make it easier to understand. Two workers watching another power having an angry break down. Sipping coffee, or the cosmic counterpart to coffee, one spoke up.

"Jasmine is really taking this change of events badly."

"Well, she had been manipulating things pretty hard since her fall. The Slayer's destiny and that of The Champion's destiny were all part of her plans of incarnation. That Omnitrix thing put a monkey wrench in it, at best. At worst, a manure filled monkey bomb. This make her plans turn to smoke."

"Not taking into account Celestialsapiens. Which are higher beings like us Powers or the Old Ones. Nasty thing, fighting higher powers. Fortunately, Celestialsapiens' debating limits the changes." This higher being took a sip of his coffee before adding, "Rumour has it the Omnitrix is still here due to one of those guys making a motion. Which makes things interesting in this sub-branch. Sets a precedent of meddling by the star-field guys."

"Makes sense from these variants from commonality of the timelines. Most of the work orders we're doing is making plans to make sure to guide the mortals to the key points against the Old Firm."

"Just like the Old Firm is likely doing now. Mr. Harris is now as key a piece to their plans as The Slayer and The Champion." This was followed by a sip before adding, "You know Jas was manipulating those two together. Made sure the Watchers avoid her and the Dark Slayer. Aiding her to become shallow to be open to the Champion. A good bad boy in a forbidden romance with vampiric eroticism in today's society... The Champion became girl bait."

"Let me guess, give the broken and depressed vampire a princess to save for redemption. Putting him on the path of her incarnation. We accept it as it suits our mission goals with engaging the enemy, preventing counter-offenses. Damn, guerrilla warfare sucks. Too many sacrifice for the endgame. Hate myself almost as much as the mortals do at time. But if we want to keep them being the mortals we love, we have to have limits. Or we would be Jazz."

"Yup! So any answers on what changes the Omnitrix-Wielder will make?"

"We might be dealing with more dimensions and magics, nothing usual there. But we might also be dealing with aliens, which is new and neat!"

"Wait? We have aliens? Not demons from space? Lost humans?"

"We have some of them. But we also have aliens. Not sure where they came from, if they are new or had always been here, but we have them. Might have been imported from another multiversal plane in a trade with another set of Powers.

"So we mark the important events, send out the visions and limited aid in riddle format, and prepare to adapt. Laugh at Jazz and the Old Firm's failures. Be entertained by Mr. Harris as all of us try to do good.

Meanwhile, do you want to see the world where Mr. Harris, The Slayers, and The Red-White Witch head to that world of ponies? The Dragon-horse of chaos made a good choice making Mr. Harris his acolyte of chaos there."

Authors Notes:

One seeing if this flies. The Power That Be scene is to show/explain the changes and point out some of my ideas on Buffy. Likely not canon and may angry people. The Vampires, especially Angel and Spike, the sexy fantasy is countered by ugly reality. People and character who love them tend to see only or more of the former, those who hate them see the latter. If this annoys you, sorry I hope any future chapters are to your liking.

As for aliens... in the original version, was going to use Stargate (which is in many ways a Sci-Fi counterpart to Buffy). A compliant has caused me to reconsider. So my options... a fusion/crossover with a franchise with aliens. On Earth something like Marvel, DC, Roswell Conspiracies: Aliens, Myth, Legends... so on. In space it could be Star Trek, Star wars, Mass Effect... and so on. An odd option is populating a Buffy-verse with aliens from multiple franchises in a random fashion. Or Alien X's could change it... even adding Ben 10 universe aliens in.

One thought was giving aliens access to magic, much like Buffy's Earth. Plus alien hell dimensions, hellmouths and so on... Do you think it's a good idea? A bad one? A suggestion to aid it becoming a good idea?

Also thinking of revamping LaXander into a full story with edits. But not a major thing just yet, may add more tinker snips first. Also thinking of making Halloween chapters with Star Sapphire or White Lantern Xander, Ace Rimmer Xander, Infinity Gauntlet Xander, Overkill Reality Warping Xander (crackish) with multiple reality warping items, and so on. Thoughts, opinion, suggestion on them or more on the above?

Thanks,

HV

PS: Guess the secret fan fiction plug!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Cartoon Network/Man of Action and Josh Whedon/WB/UPN . All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Ben 10 or Buffy the Vampire Slayer Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Xan 10: Omniverse

Chapter 2

In the Sunnydale Town Hall, Mayor's Office...

When Mayor Richard Wilkins the Third, as well as the Second and the First, looked at the video and audio... well, gosh, it was amazing. The little Halloween prank had caused a mysterious item of great power to appear. One which could make universes, or at least copies of a universe. Very useful for achieving goals.

'Which means checking the notebook again to see the latest edition of my goals again. All of the editing has change things over the decades. Like not needed to treatment for Polio or to kill Hitler. So... alien superheroes. How can I work this in my favour. Need more information. A well informed person is a person who is going places. Besides, Mr. Harris is helping with the local economy with his new tech company which is helping to fund the Slayer. Paying taxes to the city... and to me. So letting Mr. Harris and his friends continue is in my best interests for the moment, as I plan.

Two plans. The original plan of Ascension. Then a higher reward plan of grabbing the Omnitrix and adding it's power to mine. Or encouraging Mr. Harris to help me with my goals. Maybe combine some of the above... Going to take some management skills. ' Mayor Wilkins was plotting as he watched the video his bugs picked up. The need to reward Principal Snyder for placing the cameras in when no one was looking grew. The bound civil servant who review the tape for important changes also needed to be rewarded.

'Maybe give Charles a mind wipe, a pay bonus and his freedom from the enslaving chains he's trapped in. I'm going to have to keep Dr. Walsh from getting to interested, but she's still distracted with getting the green light for her project. The demon cyborg thing. Maybe my friends could help me add or subtract hoops. Of course if my plans fail, she could be used a promising form of revenge.' Mr. Wilkins mind wandered to what would happen if his plans failed. As well as how to prevent it.

Revenge could wait, success was always the best revenge anyway. He need information, which meant finding the sneakiest members of Sunnydale's nightlife he could find. Have Snyder slip them in, and return with the prize. Added with the bugs and spy camera, Richard hoped he could get a more complete picture of the situation.

'And speaking of the situation, how did a chaos mage get a toy or prop from a show which hadn't been made yet. The only options are help from one or more of the chaos gods... or an seer with a specialty with entertainment media.

The most famous seers are those who specialize in personal futures or futures linked with disasters. Other specialties were possible. Financial seers, technology seers, sports seers, weather seers (some of the most rare of seers) and entertainment seers. The Hollywood types considered them as good as gold, no, platinum. Predicting actors who would be best in the role, predict how good and/or profitable a show would be, who would win awards like Oscar. If he could get a seer to hit on the show with the Omnitrix, he could get more information that way. Maybe find something he could use.

'I can also collect all of the Disney features I will be missing after I transform. Love those moral lessons they tell, teaching our children to be productive members of society. Plus the songs are so catchy. Maybe when I become an Old One I could go to Disneyland. Enjoy the attractions, eat some teens, take in a show.'

Elsewhere...

Xander had been noticing the looks, the following, the awkwardness which was occurring. So decided to head on straight into it once they were alone, "Buffy, I know what you want to ask. I might be able to resurrect Angel as a living man, but there are some huge buts involved."

"How did..." asked Buffy as she was confused on how he seemed to read her mind.

"Didn't need alien powers to guess what most people would want with the power this thing gives me." He said raising his wrist with the continued, "You want a non-vamp boyfriend. Simple. The fixing that is where the trouble occurs."

"What trouble? I thought you can make anything you want happen?"

"I'll let that pass as the positive tends to be more obvious then the negative of where I could be a permanent statue because Alien X. Even if I can control them, it might not work next time. Easier to use the science think tank I have of aliens. Which brings up a lot of problems. One major ones is souls.

I can clone organic matter, but does a vampire count as organic? Is it tainted by the demon, by the aging. Time travel can get around that, if you can avoid paradoxes. Assuming part of the soul is connected to the biological sample, does it contain knowledge of the Angel part of the soul or would I need a mental map of the current one. Also as a normal man he would have to change how he fights, he might not be able to adapt to. I could give both biological or technological upgrades. But it all boils down to the whole soul thing. Ben's universe had mana as both magic and life-force which likely covered souls as sure how the interface works here.

Which is a bummer as it removes a lot of the things I have a problem with."

Buffy looking sheepish as she realized Xander had put some thought into this, "How long have you been thinking about this? Also I thought the problem was the green eyed monster?"

"There is a monster and it is green. But a good chunk is the vampire thing. Sure my body and mind reacts to an sexy vamp, has fantasies even with my disgust. That's biology... especially with the male side. I just don't engage due to them being monsters... and dead. Have you ever thought every time you kiss Angel, you see a good looking guy. I see a corpse and necrophilia kink. That's about seventy-five to eight five percent of my objections. The rest is either jealousy or him being guilt of statutory rape if he was alive.

Also many of the brainy aliens can multitask and this came up while I was working on other things."

He had continued even after seeing Buffy making a realization which conflicted with her world view. The fact she was in a romance with a corpse versus a true love Romeo and Juliette romance. Xander was guessing if his points would stay or be forgotten the first chance she got. He had hoped to spare her some of the thoughts Brainstorm and Grey Matter had on the subject. Like how could vampires not be impotent with lack of blood flow? At least Whampire had some kind of ichor which managed to get his up. He just hoped enough of the information had sunk into Buffy's brain to prevent her from asking or more likely bring it up in anger.

As Buffy tried to reboot, she began, "You mentioned biological or technological upgrades? what did you mean?"

"I can use the alien genetics in the watch to merge biology with humans or other life form. The problem is in most cases they look like a mix of the two species. so unless you want to go out looking monstrous, you need tech or magic most of the time. Tech is easier. Ability boosting battle-suits, advance weaponry, space age easier to make and to hide at the moment. Not counting magic, most of my aliens aren't knowledgeable of magic. So it might help too."

Buffy shifted her mind, likely trying to forget the previous conversation for the moment, "Could these battle-suits be stylish? No good fighting demons and vampires in an unattractive space age battle-suit."

Later...

"So Xander is making battle-suits for all of us. Saw the designs and they're not too bad. Basic black cat suits at the moment. Kinda like spandex, form fitting, like out of a comic book. He says it's so that there's nothing for a someone to grab on to, but..." said Buffy as she was waiting in the Cemetery for the latest fledgling with her crush, Angel as she mentioned the equipment Xander was building. She continued, "He also has this power armor thing to boost my power, but he says it might be too powerful for most things. So he's suggested saving it for the Big Bads."

"So he's making things which make the slaying easier. Anything else his brain trust is coming up with?" asked the dark and handsome vampire with a soul.

"He's working on a weapon from the show his Omnitrixy is from. A sun gun."

"A sun gun? What's that?"

"It's a gun which looks like a huge trigger control flashlight, fires a beam of concentrated sunlight at a target" Buffy noticed a wince in her male hope-to-be-more, and continued, "Yeah, I'm guessing it's something nasty for the tan impaired set. The problem is the technology to make it will take much longer then just making the prototype battle armor. Something to do with batteries and lenses. Or the fact it's big and bulky with no other purpose then to shoot a lot of light. Xander wants to find a way to blend it into a flashlight to make it easier to carry and hide."

It was then the earth in the grave began it shift in a way to herald something beginning to dig their way is when the stake come out and the battle began. The ballet of a fight between a well trained fighter with amazing abilities and a apex predator with supernatural rare power, was a flash of kicks and punches. As Buffy engaged, Angel watched and observed in a way to make sure he could join in if Buffy was in danger or outnumbered. So involved in the fight and the conversation which occurred before it, they didn't notice they had been watched.

Elsewhere...

The universe had been changed to include aliens, many from different universes and groups. However, during the merging, something else had merged with this universe as well. A sort of binder which allowed things to be mixed well with each other. It also included aliens, but also magic as well as...

...superheroes.

These heroes, by their and even the people of Sunnydale had always been there. Brand new same old same old. But now something had caught their attention. The company which Xander had created was making advance tech for the comsumer market, with patents for that tech. Heroes and villains were interested in it for their own devices and plans. As well as the person who made them.

Which is why Justice League was looking into where this genius had come from. To see if they could get him to help them and if they could help them. At the same time, a group known as the Light was looking into this same company and inventor as well. The actions of these two and their allies had also caught the attention of galactic governments.

The most powerful of them was a Galactic United Nations, known as the Citadel Council. The Council was more of a united group of Governments and Nations which decided constants in law for all Galactic Turians, The Mon Calamari, The Betaziods and more species have a representative on the Council. Talking about such things as hyperdrives and jump gates regulations, Xenomorphs warnings and extermination missions, peace treaties and declarations of war, the usual duties of the powers which regulated the ranges of space they controlled.

A world of superhumanly powerful beings was attracting their attentions.

Things would be changing for the old 'Dale soon enough.

Such as what was occuring in a hidden base in Happy Harbor...

Batman stood before the Team of young teen heroes, preparing them for their mission. He began to speak with conviction and seriousness, "We have detected a new technology company being started up in a place called Sunnydale. Further detective work discovered some disturbing news. The death rate of a Metropolis or Gotham in a much smaller town, most from dealy blood loss from barbarque fork attacks."

Kid Flash spoke up, "That can't be happening. Basic science would make that a next to impossible way to die."

Batman continued, "Correct. Except with more data collected, we have discovered this place is a Hellmouth, a locations over one or more portals to a hell dimension. The energies from which attract magical beings, especially vampires.

We fear what would happen if this inventor was turned into a vampire, enslaved by a demon, or captured by a villain. Which is why all of you will be going undercover into this town to learn more. A select group of Justice League members will be close by to help. As well as hero allies. You leave as soon as you get ready."

The teens nodded and began to head to Sunnydale.

Authors Notes:

Sorry for the short chapter, still feel it is mission something. Will take some time for research.

But first to answer reviews and comment on my own work...

Some mention how powerful the Omnitrix is and how I should limit aliens. The first is true to a point, but Ben 10 works as the device is touchy. So easy to get the wrong alien and have to adapt, the latter as each change uses up power so it's easier to just use what you have then change unless necessary. How long you stay alien also changes unpredictably.

Also there will be powerful enemies. I mentioned in the last chapter how the universe needed to balance for Xander. After comments, I realized I was reading to many fics which mention how the balance between Buffy and her Big Bads are balanced. I realize this could also be a reflection of other factors. Sure, Buffy gets stronger over the seasons and so do her enemies. So does her friends, it's part of gaining experience. You become better then you were possible is as Buffy before more well known, bigger problems find her. Or it's like trees in the forest. When bigger trees fall, the light gets through and nurtures the little trees before it. Those little trees become bigger and stronger.

Xander is powerful at the moment with his aliens and the ability to make money/tech/etc to help everyone out. The trouble is trouble is coming. Some forces, but powerful and weaker, know about the Omnitrix. The watch is something which attracts the power hungry. Like how Demons and Vamps are attracted Buffy because killing her gives them a rep, getting the Omnitrix will attract trouble to Xander. Which means Xander will get villains and uber-villains, but so will Buffy and her villains might be upgraded to fit two different types of heroes.

Also Xander is still working on his aliens. He has some training and Ben's memories... but that's not enough in battle. Unlike Slayers like Buffy, fighting is not hardwired in him. The foes will also have new resources, both in quality and quantity. It's a Gun verses Bow thing. Most people think guns replaced bows and arrows because the former could penetrate plate mail. But arrows could penetrate plate mail. This is not how the gun replace the power. It was quantity over quality. It took money and time to get an archer good enough to be deadly in battle. Even primitive guns had the training of point then shoot then reload. Or it took special people to use bows, but any village idiot could use a gun. The same with Buffy, and now Xander. A couple of quality villains which are threats with thousands or millions of mooks of 's just mook fights are usually less interesting then named enemy battles.

I have modified this chapter. Replaced the Wolf, ram, hart aspect... for now. Added DC characters, from the Young Justice Cartoon to be exact. Will try to keep known characters in character unless otehrwise needed. However, any unseen characters are under my control. So B'Wana Beast, your ass is mine.

More suggestions would be welcome. Will be also working on a Lantern idea, but trying some new things.

Thanks for reading,


End file.
